


Reylux Drabbles

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Reylux - Freeform, This is short and sucks but meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for my Hux/Kylo/Rey sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reylux Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Me writing something not Stannis/Melisandre related? No angst?
> 
> First attempt at Reylux because I feel the call from the sin!
> 
> For the prompt: Imagine your OT3 trying to surprise each other with breakfast in bed.Who burns the food and surprises the others with a smoke alarm? Who wakes up super early to get started, then falls asleep on the couch without making it to the kitchen? Who is actually successful at making delicious food and surprising the others? 
> 
> Thanks to Juulna for correcting some grammar mistakes. Then I added some things and probably made up new words, sorry for that.
> 
> Anyway, here it is!

Rey opened her eyes and blinked blearily at the light seeping through the dark blue curtains, groaning. She buried her face in the pillow, fully intending to go back to sleep.

_No, you must get up!_ She told herself.  


Letting out a huff, the girl rubbed her face to try to get rid of the sleepiness and looked at the two men occupying the other side of the bed. She couldn’t help but smile.

Kylo’s messy hair was all over his half-open mouth, his arm draped over Hux who had his face buried in the other man’s neck.

She scooted closer, disentangling herself from the white satin sheets and pressed a kiss on Hux’s shoulder, stretching her hand to caress Kylo’s stubbled cheek lightly. She wanted nothing but to stay in bed and cuddle with her boyfriends but she had a mission

Rey got up and tiptoed to their kitchen, careful to not make any noise and wake the two men still sleeping blissfully. She felt so very tired but wanted to surprise her boys and show them how much they meant to her. She had been alone for so long until she found them, the belonging she had been searching her whole life.

It was going to be hard, she knew. All her previous attempts at cooking ended up in disaster. Perhaps she could make something simple… not pancakes, because Hux hated them…

Maybe she should sit down just for a bit and make a plan. She plopped down on their couch and closed her eyes, _just for a minute_ …

“Rey? Rey, wake up,” a soft, familiar voice murmured at her ear.

“Mmmmm… Wha…?” she muttered sleepily.

“You fell asleep on the couch, love,” Kylo told her, grinning.

“Crap!”

Kylo snickered and bowed down to kiss her lips sweetly. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed,” he said and lifted her from the couch, carrying her bridal style. She hid her face in his warm chest, sighing contently.

Back in their bedroom they found Hux already awake. The man lifted an eyebrow questioningly, causing Kylo to shrug wordlessly. He deposited Rey, already half asleep again, on the bed, and she quickly searched for Hux’s arms and clung to him like a koala. Kylo smiled softly at the view and climbed up behind Rey, draping his arms around the loves of his life and letting sleep claim him.

 

* * *

  

A hellish chirping woke Hux from his slumber. He jumped from the bed, nearly elbowing Rey in the face.

“What the fuck is that?” she grumbled.

Hux saw the empty space beside her on the bed and frowned.

“Where’s Kylo?”  He questioned. Before Rey could reply, they heard a loud clank. They looked at each other, wide-eyed, and rushed towards their kitchen.

They found a shirtless Kylo amidst the smoke, running a hand through his raven hair and holding a pan with what looked like charred eggs in it with the other.

“Kylo?”

The man jumped slightly at the sound of Rey’s voice, brown eyes widening slightly. A blush spread from his checks to the tips of his ears.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down shyly. “I didn’t mean to wake you, but…” he trailed off.

“Are you okay?” Hux interjected, removing the hot pan from his boyfriend’s hands and inspecting the skin to see if there were any burns.

“Fine,” Kylo answered, giving him a lopsided grin. From the corner of his eye, Hux saw Rey climbing onto one of their stools to disarm the blasted alarm and almost sighed in relief.

“I was trying to cook you breakfast… but I guess it’s not as easy as I presumed,” he finished, a frown marring his beautiful features. He looked cute when he did that, not that Hux would ever admit it out loud.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hux reassured him, taking Kylo’s hands to his lips and kissing them tenderly. He heard his boyfriend sight soflty, his blush deepening.

By then, Rey had deactivated the alarm and everything was blissfully quiet. She hugged Kylo from behind, pressing small kisses on his back. Kylo grinned. Even if his morning started with a disaster, he felt content.

 

* * *

  

A heavenly smell roused Kylo from sleep. He felt the soft weight of Rey’s body shift at his left side.

“Mmmmm bacon,” she mumbled, still asleep. He smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead, getting out of the bed.

He put his pants on and strode towards the kitchen, Rey trailing drowsily behind him. They found Hux busy making fresh orange juice and their table was filled with delicious food: eggs, bacon, fruit, warm bread, and a stack of pancakes dripping with chocolate syrup.

Rey let out a little squeal and darted straight to the sugary treat, not wasting a moment before digging in and getting the syrup all over her face in the process. Kylo laughed and saw Hux smiling adoringly at their girlfriend’s antics.

Kylo walked to his boyfriend and cupped his face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Thank you,” he murmured. Hux grinned up at him and took his hand, ushering him to the table where Rey was still eating to her heart’s content.

The two men kept holding hands for the rest of breakfast, Rey migrating to perch on Hux’s lap as she munched a piece of bread. Kylo sighed contentedly, things were not always perfect but as long as they had each other, they were happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
